Living With a New Life
by Xang-hyren
Summary: Kikyo rips out Kagome soul, yet is still a live. Inuyasha breaks the well. Kagome's a detachment? Read to find out the whole story. Ch 6 is up.
1. Chapter 1

_Living With a New Life_

by Xang-hyren

Author Notes: This is my first fan fiction. You can tell me what you think, if you wish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Anything matching anyone else stories dated before this story was not done intentionally.

Chapter 1

Kagome, with tear in her eyes, ran toward the Bone Eaters Well.

"How could Inuyasha do and say that to me?", she thought.

Flash Back

Inuyasha ripped the bottle of jewel shards from kagome's neck. "Go back to your time, wench. Me and Kikyo can collect the rest of the Shikon no Tama. We don't need you."

The rest of the gang stood there, with stunned look on their faces, as it unfolded.

Kagome in shock muttered, "Why? but I love you."

"So what I love Kikyo and you already knew that. So go home already!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha yelling at her pulled out of her stunned state. Her eyes narrowed and she yelled at him, "Sit Inuyasha you idiot. Sit sit sit leave me a lone!" She ran off toward the well leaving behind her backpack, bow, and Inuyasha grumbling obscenities in to the dirt.

End Flash Back

As she reached the well she sensed Kikyo approach. "What do you want?" Kagome said in an annoyance.

Kikyo walked out from behind the trees seeing Kagome wiping away the last of her tears. "What is wrong? It is no long your responsibility to gather all the shards. So you should be happy." Kikyo said with one of her common smiles.

Kagome's eyes began to water again. She turns toward the well, holding back a sob, and said, "I going home. You got everything you wanted."

Kikyo responded, "No, I didn't. Not yet."

Kagome turned around and seen Kikyo with her bow draw and aimed at her. Kikyo then said, "I want a complete soul."

The look of sad, fear, and despair filled Kagome's brown eyes. Kikyo released her arrow; it flew through and into Kagome's chest. As she laid on the ground with tears flowing out of her eyes. Too stunned to scream for help Kikyo walk over to her reincarnation and pulled the arrow out along with Kagome's soul. Kagome watched as Kikyo's clay turned to flesh and she became human again. The glow in Kagome's eyes gone, she clung to life as Kikyo walk back into the woods. Her eyes grew heavy and they closed, yet she fought to live in hope to see her loved ones again. She thought she felt some approach her. She heard someone speak to her.

"Do you want to live? I could help you." the voice asked.

Kagome thought there was something familiar about this voice. She answered, "Yes."

"Would you like me to help you?" the voice then responded.

Wanting to be able to see her mom, grampa, Souta, Shippo and all of her friends again she said, "Yes."

"Here then relax and drink this.", the voice said sounding fainter, as a bottle was held up to her lips.

She swallowed slowly as the sickly sweet fluid flowed into her mouth. It felt like it burned after each swallow.

the world faded away from her.

AN: Well that should be good for a first Chapter or at least a segment of one, so what do you do people think. If you wish to write me flames go right ahead along as it's constructive.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I would like to thank YonderTiger for being my first reviewer and over looking my second chapter. So lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, anything matching anyone else stories dated before this story was not done intentionally.

Other Notes:

Speaking is going written like "Speaking ".

Thought is going written like _Thought._

Living With a New Life

By Xang-hyren

Chapter 2

-Back with the Inu Gang-

Sango was speaking with Inuyasha, with Shippo hiding behind her, giving Inuyasha his death glare.

"Inuyasha, how could you say that to her, after she showed how much she loves and respects you? She even put up with you running off to see Kikyo all those times!"

Shippo spoke up, "If my momma does not come back I'm gonna kill you!"

"Feh" Inuyasha said, "She's better off going back to her time with her family"

Miroku stepped up beside Sango and spoke, "Does she not consider us family, Inuyasha? She thinks of Shippo as her child and Sango as a sister"

Sango had a happy look on her face. She was thinking, _Yeah, Miroku is right. We are part of her family. He is so thoughtful. Where would we be without his advice?_

The next event happened very fast while Sango was deep in thought: Miroku's cursed hand moved. Sango screamed, "Pervert!" and after that, there was a loud cracking sound that came from Sango's Hiraikotsu (her boomerang) making contact with Miroku's head. Once again, Miroku was kissing the dirt. Shippo poked him in the head a couple times, Miroku softly moan, a sign that he was going to live.

"Feh" Inuyasha laughed, "What does Kagome consider you, a perverted brother?"

"Inuyasha, I am serious, you..." Sango was cut off when Shippo began to shiver and whine. Inuyasha ran off in the direction of the well. Sango then asked, "Shippo what's wrong?"

Sango's eyes widened when he said, "It's momma's blood". Sango took off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Miroku quickly got up and followed after her with Shippo on his back.

Inuyasha had just arrived at the scene of horror when he picks up Kikyo changed scent. "I am sorry Inuyasha, I could not get here in time to help."

"That's ok Kikyo, you did the best you could do" Inuyasha said. _I should have watched after her all the way to the well. It's my fault she's dead. I'll get who ever did this to you, Kagome._

The rest of the gang arrived a few moments later. Sango lost it and broke down into tears right there. Shippo began to cry right into Miroku's shoulder. Miroku had a solemn look on his face. Even Kikyo was shocked by the scene in front of her.

Before them was blood, far too much blood for anyone person to lose and to live. All of the blood was Kagome's.

Inuyasha picked up a familiar scent. A growl reached his thoat. Everybody looked at Inuyasha, he then yelled, "That bastard, I'll kill him, I gonna kill ..."

Kagome Dreaming (I know you wish to kill me now)

Kagome, Sango, and Kagome's mom were all relaxing and talking in a hot spring. Shippo was splashing in the water, having fun. There was a sound that came from the bushes. Everyone froze, looking at the bushes. Just then, a rabbit hopped out from them. They let out a sigh of relief. "I am so glad I was able come here enjoy this" Kagome's mom said. "It so nice to meet you, Kagome told us so much about her family" Sango spoke up. " Actually I am happy you came to spend sometime here it's just like a dream. I am just so..."

"Hey, wench" Inuyasha interrupted.

All the women shrieked. "Inuyasha you pervert! Sit sit sit!" Kagome screamed. Nothing happened. She said "Sit" again, still nothing.

"You are truly a stupid woman." laughed Inuyasha.

A scantly clad Kikyo walk in to the picture. She flaunted her perfect body toward everyone. Inuyasha and Kikyo then locked themselves into a deep and passion filled kiss.

Inuyasha then yelled, "I love Kikyo and hate you, so you can just die and go hell!"

Kagome fell to the ground and began to weep. Inuyasha and Kikyo began to laugh insanely. Kagome watched as Kikyo raise her bow as if in slow motion.

Kikyo had an impossibly large insane smile on face her as she said, "Goodbye Kagome"

Kikyo released the arrow, and it sailed toward Kagome. Kagome took in a sudden gasp of air.

End of Kagome's Dream

Kagome sat up quickly with her claw to her chest, her breath staggered. Her silvery white hair with blood red streaked highlights dangled in front her deep blue eyes. When she brushed her hair out of her face was the moment she noticed her self and her surroundings. She sat on a makeshift bed in a room with cobble stone walls. Some light from the outside shown through the small window. She looked down at her claws as they were holding some of her hair. _What's going on? What happened to me? Where am I?_ Kagome crawled over to a bucket water to see her reflection. A look of horror was on her face, as Kagome reached up with her right claws to the top of her head. She had ears like Inuyasha, but their tips were blood red. Her ear twitched when she touched it. _How and who did this to me? _As if an answer to all of her questions, she heard foot steps coming from beyond the closed door. She pick up a pleasant aroma all around her that was calming her nerves, and she gasped when she realized it was the smell of miasma. The door started to open she tried to move, but her body refused to respond to her commands. Her own vision was starting to blur and fade.

Naraku walked into the room and spoke, "I see, my newest creation has awoken, Stand up Kugoma."

She stood before her master and said, "How may I serve you master?" Kagome could not believe it. _How could those words come out of my mouth? He is not my master. He is a monster._ Kagome lost all feelings of the outside world as she was left alone in her own world of darkness, to her own thoughts.

"Come now Kugoma, we have much to do" Naraku said, and he and Kugoma, formally know as Kagome, left the room.

-At the Well-

"I am gonna kill Sesshomaru" yelled Inuyasha. _I can smell his scent all over._

Miroku asked, "Why would Sesshomaru kill Kagome?"

"Why does Sesshomaru do anything?" Inuyasha growled.

The group started their walk off toward the village to see Kaede. Kikyo then spoke with Inuyasha privately. "Why Inuyasha, would you risk life to avenge Kagome's death?"

Inuyasha took a breath. "It's the least I can do for her."

They continued their walk to the village.

AN: Well what does everybody think? My next chapter should be out in about two weeks. Boo me if you want I can be evil.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so sorry to any of the anonymous reviewers that want to post their review. I got that fixed. I would like Yondertiger for check over this chapter. So here the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, anything matching anyone else stories dated before this story was not done intentionally.

Other Notes:

Speaking is going written like "Speaking".

Thoughts are going written like _Thoughts._

Living With a New Life

By Xang-hyren

Chapter 3

The gang had arrived at Kaede's village when they saw Kaede with a look of knowing on her face. As they walked into her hut, she said, "Hello sister. I feel for your group's loss"

Shippo began to cry again. Inuyasha hit him in the head and said, "Kagome would not want you cry Shippo"

"It's your fault that she is dead!" Shippo cried and ran back outside. Miroku followed after Shippo to comfort him, though he would rather comfort Sango. But she had asked him to go after Shippo.

Sango asked, "When are we going after Sesshomaru?"

"In about a month, the full moon just passed. Until then, we'll hunt for jewel shards" answered Inuyasha.

"Why would the Lord of the West have any need to kill Kagome?" questioned Kaede.

Inuyasha growled, "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Then, I'm going to kill the bastard!"

Kaeda hit Inuyaasha in the head with a spoon and calmly said, "Do not yell inside. It is rude"

-Somewhere Else-

At the edge of a forest in field of flowers, Sesshomaru sat watching over Rin playing. Sesshomaru took a quick sniff to make his nose stop tickling. Jaken caught a glimpse of his lord's action of discomfort and began to yell at Rin.

"Stupid child, get those flowers away from our great Lord! They're bothering him!" croaked Jaken.

"Jaken's being mean to Rin" she said as she started to cry.

Sesshomaru's hand quickly wrapped around the small demon's neck and the small demon squeaked. He then said, in his calm and serious voice, "Flowers do not bother this Sesshomaru. Go gather fire wood. Night is approaching" With that, Jaken was thrown into the woods and crashed into a large thorn bush.

Jaken quickly called out from his bush, "Yes my lord, and please forgive this lowly servant!"

Sesshomaru's nose started to tickle again. _This Sesshomaru is not pleased. Whoever it is that is using this evil magic upon me shall suffer greatly._

-Back at the Village-

The sun was setting in the sky. Inuyasha watched the sky as he grieved about Kagome's death. _I should tell her family about her death_. The sky turned a reddish-orange hue when Kikyo walked out of the hut. "Inuyasha, I was thinking of taking a walk. Would you care to join me?" She asked while looking at him up in a tree.

"Sure" Inuyasha jumped down to the ground and his mood had lifted. They had walked off into the woods to enjoy the night together.

The next day at sunrise, the birds could be heard singing in the trees as the world was coming to life. Kikyo was speaking with Inuyasha. The rest of the gang was eavesdropping from inside the hut. "Why do you have to go? You don't have to do this." Kikyo stated.

"I have to; her family deserves to know, Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he caressed Kikyo's cheek. He turned to leave then he stopped. "I almost forgot, here." Inuyasha place the bottle containing the jewel shards Kikyo's hands. Kikyo had a stunned look on her face as Inuyasha took off toward the well.

Kikyo was deep in thought as she stared at the bottle. _How could MY Inuyasha still have feelings toward her? She's dead. How did Inuyasha get a hold of the jewel shards? Naraku was supposed to get these. Naraku must have made that mess and blamed it on Sesshomaru for revenge._

-In the Present Time-

Inside the well house, Inuyasha jumped out of the well. He could hear the rain pattering away on the roof. _Sesshomaru's scent is practically gone from the area. That is strange. _Inuyasha thought, but he shook it off. _I'm just gonna have to hurt him extra for trying to hide his scent after he was found out_.

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's home. The first thing that came to his ears was Souta playing on of his videogames on the TV. "Hey Inuyasha I got a new game. Want to try it out? Oh Sis, don't get mad, but I opened your mail. It said that you won a weekend's pass for five at some exclusive hot spring and spa resort." Souta said without even taking his eyes off the screen.

"No thanks. Can you get your mom and grampa?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm kind of busy right now. Have Kagome get them for you" Souta replied as the character on the game started to flash blue with the words 'Ultra Mode' flashing on the bottom of the screen.

"It's about Kagome... She's dead." Inuyasha said reluctantly.

The TV screen flashes the words, 'GAME OVER'. Souta dropped his controller and ran up stair screaming, "MOM!". Mrs. Higurashi, Grampa and Souta came quick down the stairs. Kagome's mother had a look of horror on her face.

"What happened to Kagome?" Asked her mom. Grampa was rubbing her shoulders, trying to keep her calm, as Souta listened quietly in shock.

"She was killed just as she was heading home. I'm sorry. I'm gonna take care of the one that killed her. I came to tell you, because I thought you should know." Inuyasha stated as he got and began to leave. He could hear Mrs. Higurashi sobbing uncontrollable when he got hit in the back of the head by an open bottle. He could smell the saki that had spilled on him. He was about to reply when something else bounce off his head and rolled to his feet. It was the salt shaker. When he turned around, he could see Souta was now comforting his Mom. Grampa had already got his hand on the bag of rice. Grampa was saying how awful and troublesome demons are as he was throwing handfuls of rice at Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a hurt look in his eyes, and with that, he left for the well house. Inuyasha jumped down the well, and a few moments later a noise that sounded like thunder rumbled from the well house. Souta, Mrs. Higurashi and Grampa went to investigate. Mrs. Higurashi began to weep she now knew her daughter; if her daughter was alive, she would never be able to return home through the well. The wood on the well was all cracked and broken.

Souta ask himself quietly, "What happened?"

Grampa and Souta helped Mrs. Higurashi inside the house. She had started to compose herself again. When she noticed the open envelope addressed to Kagome, started to cry again.

Grampa held his daughter's hand and said, "We should use them. I think she would have wanted us all to go together"

-Back in the Past-

Inuyasha was back in his time home. Looking up into the clear blue sky, Inuyasha could make out a cloud passing by. He sighed and jumped out of the well. Just as Inuyasha cleared the mouth of the well, something tackled him to ground. He could not make out what was attacking him, because it was punching him in the face until it spoke.

"How dare you kill my woman! You mutt! I'm gonna kill ya!" screamed Koga. Inuyasha groaned to himself. _Ah, Hell._

Inuyasha knocked Koga off himself, unsheathed Tetsusaiga and yell back. "She was not your woman and I did not kill her! You flea-bag! I don't have to time to mess with you!"

Koga yelled and sprang at Inuyasha. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and threw Wind Scar at Koga, whom quickly side-stepped it. The edge of the Wind Scar clipped the well, cracking the wood on the mouth of the well. The attack continued on and smash into a tree toppling it over onto well.

In the village, the Inu gang and Kikyo heard the sounds of battle coming from around the Bone Eater's Well. They took off toward the well.

Koga tried to make another lung when pain course threw his leg and he fell on the ground. When Inuyasha had used Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar, it had whipped up dirt and rocks. That was when a jagged stone had lodgeed itself in to Koga's leg. Kikyo and the gang had arrived just as Inuyasha put away Tetsusaiga. "I don't have time to deal with you, Koga. I'm going to let you live for today, because you were one of Kagome's friends" Inuyasha said to Koga. Everyone's eyes were wide and their mouth hung open. Especially Koga, Inuyasha had used his name instead of insulting him.

"Let's go, we have jewel shards to collect." Inuyasha called out as Inuyasha and Kikyo were already off a distance. Sango, Miroku and Shippo snapped out of their shock and went to with the pair. Still sitting on the ground as the group finally disappeared from sight, was Koga with the stunned look frozen on his face. _What the hell happened to Inuyasha?_

-Some other Village-

On a hill overlooking a village from a distance stood two people; one could be recognized as Naraku. The other female figure wore an all white miko's robe and over that, she wore a white haori with red on its edges. Upon her face, she wore a full face mask. It had the look of finely polished porcelain, and was crafted to look like a woman's face. The lips were painted ruby red and had light dusting of blush on its cheeks. The eye holes in the mask had deep red around the openings with a touch of pink eye shadow. The mask also had a thick red silk ribbon attached to the sides of it. It was tied behind her head where her knee length white and red streaked hair hides the knot.

Kugoma spoke in emotionless tone to Naraku. "The jewel shard is there, My Lord." She pointed toward the village.

"Good, I hope they are expecting guests." Naraku stated with his back to village, looking down the other side of the hill. They looked over at least a hundred lesser demons waiting for their orders. Naraku's eyes turn colder as he looked at the weak demons. "Go." Naraku ordered, and the demons took off toward the village.

In the shadow of Kagome's mind, she was walking when she stumbled and fell down. Kagome began to cry again. She could hear voices mocking her, telling her how stupid and weak she was. She felt sore and tired. She just wanted to rest. "Inuyasha, please help me." She cried out through her tears. "Feh, I don't need you wench. So, just go away" The shadows said back. The knot in her chest tightened painfully. She began to cry harder yet.

A weak voice of a little girl asked through the shadows, "Is that it? Are you giving up just like that? Is this how strong you are?"

Kagome looked up, tears still in her eyes. She looked around, trying to find out where the voice came from. She wiped away her tear from her eyes, and called out, "Who's there?" There was no response. Kagome looked around, and she noticed a dull light off in the distance, so began to crawl toward that light.

AN: I know Inuyasha got smacked around a bit in this chapter. About Sesshomaru's nose tickling, some of you may get the joke. Same thing goes with the saki, salt and rice. So what do all of you think? Like I said earlier I believe people can make anonymous posts now.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Shame on me that I am a little late good new is this chap a little longer. I brush off the last part take in a sick day (I was sick but I also wanted the day off) and YonderTiger did some great work looking over this one for any mistake I made. There were alot more then usual. I would like to thank my first anonmous poster 'jade' for the post. So on with it then.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, anything matching anyone else stories dated before this story was not done intentionally. (I know I stationaried the openings of my chapters. It saves time.)

Other Notes:

Speaking is written like "Speaking".

Thoughts are written like _Thoughts._

Living With a New Life

By Xang-hyren

Chapter 4

Kugoma and Naraku watch as the demons head toward the village. "Kugoma, go retrieve the jewel shard when the demons start to enjoying themselves" spoke Naraku.

"Yes my master" replied Kugoma in a dead tone voice.

Naraku smiled, just hearing his new servant say those words made him feel empowered. _This is plan is working perfectly. My wish shall be granted much sooner. No one and nothing can stop me now._

_----_

The Inu gang was traveling in the direction that Kikyo had sensed a shard from. Miroku had a large lump on his head that he got by accusing Inuyasha of getting drunk on saki. After a while, Kikyo said, "There is a large number of demons in the village up ahead. That is also where the shard is." Just then, the scent of smoke and blood drifted past their noses.

"Damn, let's hurry!" yelled Inuyasha. Kikyo got Inuyasha's back and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed on to Kirara. They all took off as fast as possible towards the village. They all prepared themselves for the worst.

-Inside Kagome-

Her human body ached in pain from what seemed endless travel. She collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. She struggled lift herself up again, and that was when she noticed that she had arrived. Before Kagome, was a beautiful hot spring. Off to one side, she could see bamboo that was in full bloom. Scattered around in other areas were different kinds of flowers that were getting ready to bloom. She looked behind and any direction into the wood. It looked cold, dark, and depressing. Kagome crawled next to the spring and gazed into it. She removed her tattered clothes, and slipped into the water. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kagome felt the soreness leave her muscles. Taking in a deep breath, she could smell the blossoming bamboo that lifted her spirits.

Kagome looked over her new body, it had changed to what she had seen earlier when she had awakened from her nightmare, only to find herself in another. Tears started to flow out of her new blue eyes.

_Kikyo took my soul. What am I supposed to do now?_ Kagome pondered in grief.

"Just because your soul is gone does not mean the roots of it are gone." a little girl's voice echoed around the open area.

"Who's there?" she asked as she got of the hot spring. Kagome looked around for what was left of her clothes, but could not find them. Kagome thought she heard her mother's voice, and spun a round, only to find nothing but the spring. _Maybe I have gone insane. Mom always said hearing voices is one of the signs. But I remember that girl's voice from somewhere._

Kagome heard her mom's and the girl's voice again, but she notice it was coming from the spring. Kagome looked into the spring in shock. It was showing her memories. Kagome's mom hugged a younger Kagome and said, "I am so proud of you, my little girl." young Kagome laughed, "You're crushing me. I love you Mom." _The little girl's voice was mine_. Other memories of her friends and family rippled by, and the water cleared, showing a time with her and Shippo. Shippo cried as he clung to her, "I thought I lost you, Mama." Kagome held Shippo as she comforted him and said, "Don't be sad I'm here. No need to worry." The last of Kagome's memories flowed away and she began to crying again. _Shippo, I am sorry. I will be with you again somehow._

_-------------------------_

The village was in chaos. Some of the huts were up in flames. The men died with weapons in hand as they killed what demons they could. Women and children ran for their lives, just to be cut down. Even the village's live stock was not spared mercy as the demons slaughter them. All the madness going on around Kugoma meant nothing to her. The only thing that mattered was getting the shard for her master. Two villagers rushed Kugoma and screamed, "Die vile demon!" They brought their swords down upon her. The only thing they cut through was air. Kugoma easily removed their heads without getting a drop of blood or smug of dirt on her. Kugoma sensed the shard inside a hut close to the center of the village. She continued her walk towards that when a man came charging up from behind her. "Stay way from those children, monster!" The man yelled as he continued to run toward her.

Kugoma grabbed a small demon that got in her way and threw it at her pursuer, successfully killing the man and the stupid demon that bothered her. She reached the door and entered the hut. Before her were two children, a young boy and girl, close by their dead mother's body. The little boy stood between Kugoma and sister. He shook in fear with a cooking knife in his hands. The girl kept crying, "Mommy wake up. I'm scared, please wake up. "Kugoma detected the shards was in the girl's right hand. Kugoma's hands felt strange. She looked at them and noticed that they were shaking.

--

Kagome was trying to think of a way back to her life when she heard an echo filter through the woods. It sounded like a scared girl. Kagome got up and ran into the woods where the voice came from. She stoped to listen for the voice again. The sound of Kikyo's voice echoed through the dark woods. "Your skill is nothing compared to mine. You are weaker than me Kagome. You should disappear. You are no longer needed in this world."

Kagome now realized that these voices that she heard are coming from her. Her blue eyes hardened and she said "Your right. I am nothing like you, Soul Stealer. But I will not leave! People still need me!"

Kagome heard a whisper and began to walk toward direction. The whispers were getting louder as she walked toward them.

--

Kugoma's shakes were getting worse. She could now feel it in her legs. _What is wrong with my body? I must get the shard for Lord Naraku._ Kugoma took a step fowards just to fall on her hand and knees. Her head was beginning to throb with pain.

--

Kagome could just make out a boy's voice, trembling in fear. "St-stay back demon. I w-wi-will hurt you." She continued on foward.

--

Kugoma's breath was labored and she had tightness in her chest. _Something is in me and trying to control me... must get the shard for Naraku._

--

Kagome froze when she heard Inuyasha voice. "Wench you are stupid, weak, and useless."

She yelled back furiously, "I am not! You said you didn't need me. Well, I don't need you!"

--

Kugoma, trembling in pain, began to crawl toward the children. _I serve master Naraku! You shall not control me!_

_--_

Kagome could see a light ahead of her, and heard Kugoma's thoughts. Kagome's eyes turned red and she screamed, "Naraku is not my master! You and Naraku do not control me! Be gone!"

--

A demon entered the hut and hissed, "Children, you are going taste so delicious!" The boy dropped his knife and stepped backwards toward his younger sister. The demon leaped at the boy. Kagome spun around and drove her claws, which glowed pink with sparks of red, into the demon's chest. It screamed in pain as it burned into dust. Kagome breathed heavily beneath her mask. _I am free._

Kagome heard many other demons moving around outside. She looked at the children through her mask. "It is not safe here. I have to get you out of the village." Kagome said to them with kindness in her voice. She grabbed an old bow with arrows that were in the room. The children reluctantly climbed onto her back and she tied them down to her. She prepared the bow and walked out of the hut.

There were only a handful of villagers left when Inuyasha arrived. Inuyasha and Kikyo immediately began to eliminate the demons. Hiraikotsu flew through the air, slaughtering demons in its path, and Sango dropped fifty feet from Kirara's back to the ground to catch it on its return trip. Kirara landed to let Miroku and Shippo off, and they charged into the fray. Sango yelled out to Inuyasha, "Naraku is here! We saw him on the hills to the north that overlook the village!"

Inuyasha continued to kill demons as he went north when he saw a pink arrow cracking with red energy fly through the air killing twelve demons that were in its path. He saw a demon clothed in white and red, quickly dash along the path heading towards the woods with two children holding tight to her. _What the hell?_ was what both Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the sight of one another.

Kikyo called out to Inuyasha, "That demon has the jewel shard!" Just as Inuyasha was about to give pursuit after Kagome, more demons attacked, stopping him. Inuyasha killed the demons before him with one slice of his Tetsusaiga, but it was too late. Inuyasha had lost sight of Kagome.

At the edge of the village, Kagome heard Naraku call out to her from the hills. "Good job my servant, Kugoma. Now bring me the shard."

"Go to hell Naraku!" Kagome yelled back. She raised her bow, aiming it at the speck in the distance that was Naraku. The bow groaned as Kagome pulled it to its limits. Kagome let the arrow soar. Naraku, stunned, lashed out with a tentacle to smack the arrow away. As his tendril hit the arrow, it exploded, leaving the tentacle as a stump on his body.

Naraku screamed out in rage, "I am going kill you, traitor!" He was about to head after Kagome when he noticed Inuyasha and his group were about finished cleaning up the village and the demons that were able to flee the village were badly injured. On top of all that, he himself was hurt, and with that he retreated. _She shall pay for this. How dare she ruin my perfect plan._

Kagome dashed past trees until she came upon an clearing by a stream. She let the kids off her, and checked them for any injuries. _Why was Inuyasha at the village?_ She looked at the little girl. _Duh. They were after the shard. Kikyo replaced me quite easily._ "What are your names?" she asked sincerely.

The boy stood bravely before Kagome and said, "I'm not telling you, and don't say your name either, Yohko."

Yohko looked at her brother and smiled at his mistake and said, "But Kiba you all ready told her my name"

"It is nice to meet you Kiba and Yohko" Kagome said while holding in her laughter.

-With the Inu gang-

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha yelled to anyone that would listen.

"That white demon has taken the chief's children." A wounded male from the village said.

"What is the importance with those children?" Kikyo asked

A woman villager said, "The Chief's daughter has the ability to heal people of illness and injuries."

Miroku said, "The girl might have been able to heal people because of the shard."

Sango questioned, "Where is the chief and where are children now?"

"The chief was killed by the white, faceless demon. She had thrown a smaller demon at him." said the woman sadly.

"We have to catch that demon." Kikyo stated.

"Well let's go" Inuyasha said. With that, everyone took off in the direction Kagome fled

-With Kagome-

"I need to take that stone out of you, or demons will keep pursuing you for it. Please Yohko, let me take it out of you." Kagome asked as Yohko held her hand to her chest.

"Without it, I can't heal people." Yohko said with fear and sadness

"Yohko, you could become a Miko. They help people many ways. You could even heal people's wounds." Kagome said to Yohko calmly.

"Okay you can have the magic stone." Yohko said with lifted spirits. Her brother, Kiba, had an annoyed look on his face.

Kagome held the Yohko's wrist as she gentle used an arrow tip to cut into Yohko hand. Yohko began to cry, and Kiba rushed over to Kagome and yelled, "Stop it! You're hurting her!"

Kagome pinned Kiba to the ground and said, "I am almost done." Kagome squeezed Yohko's hand and the shard popped out and fell to the ground. Kagome's hands glowed as the cut healed shut. Yohko looked at her hand in amazement.

When Kagome let Kiba up, he grabbed the jewel shard and yelled, "I will not let a demon have something this powerful!" He put the shard into his mouth and Kagome ran to him just as he swallowed it. Kagome held Kiba and opened his mouth to see if she can see the shard. Seeing nothing and sensing the shard was in Kiba's stomach, Kagome thought that this just had to be some bad joke.

AN: I was listening to the Yugioh Movie sound track during this chapter. If anyone know which track I listen to repeatedly for the part where Kagome breaks free hooray for you. Chapter 4 orginal was going to be longer, but after I notice I had more KB then Chap 2. Therefore I cut some of it out for Chap 5 and still with it finished up it was still bigger then Chap 3.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Boy, have I been busy. Crying with joy 'I got it in before the new year'. I would like to thank YonderTiger, amyrosey, and preistessofsorrow for their review. Let's not hold people up. So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, anything matching anyone else stories dated before this story was not done intentionally.

Other Notes:

Speaking is written like "Speaking".

Thoughts are written like _Thoughts._

Living With a New Life

By Xang-hyren

Chapter 5

-Inu gang in the woods-

The Inu gang was traveling through the woods, with Kikyo leading the group, in the direction that Kagome had taken off with the children and the shard. Miroku was walking in front of Sango with a hand print on his face when he asked her, "Are you sure, Lady Sango that you want to guard the back? I could do it for you"

Sango replied, "Shippo and I are fine watching the back, and I feel safer with your 'cursed' hand in front of me"

-Kagome with the children-

It was starting to get late in the day. The sun was in the sky with clouds doing what they always do. Kagome looked at the boy and shook her head, saying what she was thinking out loud, "Why did he have to eat the shard?"

Kiba, surprised that a powerful demon would say something so weird, yelled, "I did it to keep it away from you, stupid demon!"

A light growl passed Kagome's lips before she caught herself, and let out a sigh. Kagome took a breath and said, "Kiba, it is not nice to call people stupid and since you swallowed the jewel shard, I can not dig into you for it." Kiba smiled at the thought that he had won. Then Kagome continued speaking: "I don't like the idea of hurting you, but you failed realize another demon could easily come by and tear you open just to get to the shard" Kiba's face was snow white and Yohko started to cry.

"I don't want my big brother torn apart by a mean demon," Yohko said tearfully.

Kagome went over to Yohko, gently stroked her head, and said, "Now, now, your brother is not going to have a mean demon tear him open for the shard. He is just going to have to throw it up. So Kiba, can you please throw up the shard?" Yohko stopped crying but her eyes were still a little red and puffy. Kagome had sensed a large jewel shard and a powerful miko heading her way. A frown passed her lips beneath her mask. A moment later, Inuyasha and the gang came busting out of the brush armed and ready for a fight.

Inuyasha then yelled, "Hey ugly demon release the girl with the shard!"

Kagome growled and said, "I am not ugly."

"Feh, then why wear a mask?" Inuyasha spat back. He took a sniff of the air and noticed the demon's sent of Bamboo blossom and Naraku's stench of miasma. Kagome's weaker smell of hot spring water was being masked by Naraku's odor.

"No wonder why you wear that mask. As Naraku's wench, your face probably makes him sick too." he said snidely.

A loud growl came from Kagome and she suddenly stopped. _I am not going to play this game with Inuyasha. We are going to do this my way. _She breathed in and said, " Feh, I am not Naraku's wench, you stupid mutt!"

Inuyasha was stunned by Kagome's response.

"You said it was not nice to call people stupid," Yohko spoke up quickly.

"Yes I did, but it is fine if the person being called stupid is truly stupid" Kagome replied and Yohko had a look of confusion on her face.

Losing the argument, Inuyasha bellowed, "Release the girl now, stupid wench!"

Kikyo fired an arrow at the Kagome's head. Kagome quickly side steps the arrow just as it nicks the edge of her mask. Kikyo stood in shock, wondering how it was possible that even though she had a complete soul and was more powerful, her attack still did not phase this demon. _How could my arrow be off its mark? Even then, it did not cause her much harm._

Behind her mask, Kagome had a surprised look on her face. _She missed._ Kagome quickly made a dash for her bow and quiver with four arrows remaining in it. Sango threw Hiraikotsu to where Kagome was going to be to meet it. Kagome spotted Sango's attack and managed to catch it in mid air. She then redirected it towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha ducked underneath Sango's weapon and prepared to attack Kagome with the Wind Scar. Sango's boomerang continued on toward Kikyo, where she managed to dodge it as well. Hiraikotsu gouged the ground right where Kikyo had been standing. Sango recovered her weapon afterwards.

"How dare you attack my Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed in a rage, and he let the wind scar loose upon Kagome. Kagome was able to grab her bow and arrows as Inuyasha unleashed his attack. Her instincts kicked in as she dove behind a bush. Then she hid her aura and scent and dashed off behind another tree out of reach of Inuyasha's Wind Scar.

Inuyasha, finally calming down, took a sniff of the air to make sure that the demon wench was gone for good. Inuyasha then said as he walked toward Yohko, "That is one less of Naraku's minions to get in our way. So where is this shard you have?"

"Kugoma cut open my hand to get it and my brother ate it." Yohko said in fear of the hanyou before her.

Inuyasha look at the boy and said, "Who the hell is Kugoma, and why the hell did you eat the shard?"

"Kugoma was that demon that you killed. I ate it to keep it from her and you are not going to get it either." Kiba said boldly to the annoyed hanyou.

Kagome watched the group from her hiding place. Inuyasha pick up Kiba by his ankle and shook him upside down, while yelling, "Spit it up you stupid kid!" Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha's blunt behavior. Kagome silently took her leave as Kiba threw up the shard. _I can leave Yohko and Kiba with them. Sango and Miroku will keep them safe. I will check on them later just in case._

Kiba was crying on the ground, throwing dirt at Inuyasha, and followed by saying, "I hate you"

Sango glared at Inuyasha, and Kikyo spoke up as she was putting the shard into the bottle. "Inuyasha you did not have to be so rash with that boy"

"I am sorry Kikyo, and I'm sorry to you as well little boy" Inuyasha said remorsefully. _Kagome would not have liked that either._ Everyone was stunned into silence, except Kiba, who was still crying, and Yohko who was comforting him.

Yohko now spoke up. "His name is Kiba and I am Yohko. You're very rude"

Inuyasha looked around the area and said; "Feh, we are going to camp here for tonight" Everybody went to their tasks as they got ready for the night. Shippo helped Kiba and Yohko as they collected fire wood.

-Kagome in the Woods-

Kagome traveled through the woods until she smelled spring water. She stopped, and followed the scent to a small hot spring. As she stepped towards it, she felt throbbing pain in her head. Kugoma's memories flowed in to Kagome's mind. They were memories of Naraku's plans that he gloated openly about. The next memory made Kagome pull up her mask up and throw up. It was not the battle that Kugoma went in the village. It was the day she found out about her changes. The way Naraku lips and hands had moved on Kugoma's body. As well as the things that happened later that night with Naraku.

Kagome, shaking from discomfort, disrobed and settled in the spring for a nice soak. Kagome let out a low growl at the thought of what Naraku had done to her. _Naraku is going to pay for this and all that happened. No wonder why Inuyasha called me Naraku's wench._ Kagome kept her bow close by as she began to relax. _Naraku blamed my death on Sesshomaru. That way Inuyasha would battle Sesshomaru out of pride. Ha! Like Inuyasha would actually care about me enough to do something like that. He is stupid enough to do something like that out of pride. I should try to figure out a way to upset Naraku's plans. _Kagome let out a sigh as the tension left her body and she fell into a light slumber.

Kagome Daydreaming

Kagome laughed as she said, "Sit Naraku! Sit!" Chibi Naraku's head smashed into a large rock at Kagome's command.

"What the hell are you doing, you wench?" Chibi Inuyasha yelled as he marched toward Kagome.

Kagome had a look of annoyance on her face as she spoke, "What does it look like? I am defeating Naraku without you. Sit. Also stop calling me a wench. Sit"

A thin line of blood trickled from Chibi Naraku's forehead, and Chibi Inuyasha had a nice bruise starting. Both were mumbling vulgar language about Kagome.

"Sit you bastards! How dare you insult me! Sit!" Kagome growled at their insults. _What, didn't they think I could hear or understand what they were saying with my new ears?_

"Sit, sit, sit, hahahaha! Sit, sit, sit!" Kagome said in a more cheerful mood.

End Daydream

Kagome woke up with a small smile. She looked at her hands and noticed they were starting to wrinkle. She got out of the water shivering, and quickly got dressed in her pure white miko robe. _I dozed off in the water. That was a nice soak as well as a good dream_. She pulled on her white Haori and she froze. A thought of Inuyasha was in her mind and she was about to cry when she stopped herself. It was a time when Inuyasha had covered her with his Haori. _He got the person he wanted. I should not cry for him. He did not care about me enough to even consider me a friend. He has that soul stealing Kikyo to tend to his heart. He just considered me his shard detector. That was all I was to him. _Kagome's eyes turned red as she slammed her fist into a large near by tree as she roared in rage. The force from Kagome's punch caused the wood to splinter and crack. Even some of the bark on other side of the tree popped off.

The cracking of the tree made Kagome come to her senses. Kagome looked at her hand in shock. _How could Inuyasha control this anger? I will be able to handle this better than him._ Kagome sat down at the edge of the hot spring, glaring into the water. _Inuyasha and Naraku can both rot in hell._

-Naraku's Fortress-

Naraku paced back and forth in the courtyard of his fortress. Kneeling before him was a pack of wolf demons. Kanna and Kagura looked upon the leader of the pack.

"My lord, your traitor was nowhere to be found. It is believe that Inuyasha has killed her. Her scent stops at his camp…" The leader's words cut short as one of Naraku's tentacles sliced through him and splattered his remains against one of the courtyard's walls. A thin smile crossed Kagura's lips, which she quickly hid out of fear of Naraku's wrath.

Another wolf demon quickly spoke out behind the new leader of the pack. "She was nowhere in his camp. Why couldn't you just use Kanna and--" Again one of Naraku's tentacles shot out and pierced into to the new up spoken idiot's chest. Naraku lifted him up off the ground as his life drained away. Naraku dropped the corpse as the female pack leader spoke to Naraku. She spoke cautiously after she saw first her mate and now her brother killed before her eyes.

"We shall find her or what is left of her for you my lord" She said calmly as Naraku stood before her. His hand grasped her neck and she gasp out in fear. Naraku could see the fear in her eyes as he began to crush her throat. _She is a stupid mutt._ He spoke right to her face as the hatred could be seen in his eyes, "I do not want her found" Naraku gave her a sharp squeeze as he continued loudly, "I WANT HER DEAD! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" With Naraku's last word he threw her into the rest of her terrified pack. The pack of wolf demons quickly scurried out of Naraku's fortress.

When the pack was a good distance from the fortress, they began to argue and fight with their new leader. "Anzu, what are we going to do? They just--"

Anzu slapped him across the face quickly, silencing the complaint. "Shut up! I know they killed Kazuki and my brother Kaoru. We'll search that area after Inuyasha leaves. We are going to have to find that traitor, Kugoma, or else we are all dead"

Naraku turned towards Kanna and asked, "Have you found her yet?"

"No Master. I seem to be unable to find her, Master. I do not understand" Kanna said in an emotionless voice.

"My plans can not be ruined by that damn wench of a miko I revived as part of myself!" Naraku walked out of the court into his fortress with a broad, evil smile on his face. _You shall not stop my plans Kugoma. I will just have to go with my next plan._

-At Inuyasha's camp-

The campfire had just been started. Sango and Miroku were preparing the fire for the food. Suddenly Sango screamed, "Pervert!" Then she smashed Miroku's head into the ground.

Miroku responded back with dirt still falling out of his mouth, "I am sorry Lady Sango. It was my cursed hand's fault. It is evil. You know that."

Shippo, Kiba, and Yohko started to laugh at what they saw. Sango, hearing the kids laugh, blushed.

Yohko stopped laughing and said, "Kiba, what's going happen? The entire village is probably dead by now"

Miroku spoke up after washing his mouth in the stream. "Some of the villagers are still alive. We can take you back there tomorrow. Is that correct Inuyasha?"

Kiba interrupted, "Is dad still alive? He is the chief of the village"

The Inu gang had somber looks on their faces when Inuyasha finally spoke.

Inuyasha was sitting at the base of a tree with Kikyo's head on his shoulder. Kikyo looked like she was half a sleep. "That demon wench that I killed a little time ago was the one that killed your father. That is what the villagers had said. So I took care of the need for your father vengeance. That ugly wench got exactly what she deserved.

Yohko's eyes started to water as she began to cry. Shippo was about to comfort her when Kiba push him down and yelled, "Stay away from my sister! You demon, it is all your kind's fault!"

Shippo's feelings were hurt and we went behind Miroku. Hearing the young boy say that reminded Inuyasha of what he had heard from Kagome's Grandpa. Inuyasha looked up into the sky. _I am clueless on what to do next. Kagome was far more skilled with problems like these_. Inuyasha finally spoke up. "We'll get you two back to your village tomorrow. Everybody should bundle up tonight. It's going to be a cold night out" With that, everyone got ready for bed.

-At the hot springs-

With the day turning to night, Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _How am I going to explain this to Mom?_ Her eye softened and she closed them as remember the times she had been with her mom. When Kagome looked at her fading reflection, she noticed her appearance had changed. Her white hair with red streak had turn back to he old hair color. Kagome was amazed. Her eyes were chocolate brown again. The same thing happened to her furry ears. They had vanished and she had her old ears back. She smiled with joy and realized she still had her fangs. Her nose began to tickle and she sneezed. All of her old looks vanished and her demon form had returned. She laughed softly at what had happened to her. _I am going to have to work on that. It kind of felt weird. I wonder if Shippo ever felt like when he transformed. I miss them._

Kagome stayed up and watched the star filled sky. She could see the steam rising off the hot spring. She exhaled and noticed she could see her breath. _It's get a little cool out_. She picked up her mask and stared at it with a smile on her face. _Naraku probably believes Kugoma turned against him. I should just let him think that. It would be easier for me to beat him if I can keep a couple of secrets_. Kagome pulled the mask on and tied it. Her brown eyes were glaring at her next thought. _If Inuyasha saw me he would think it was Naraku trying to trick him. Then he would attack me anyway with or with out this mask. I will just have to pound in Inuyasha's head in either way._ She huddled behind a rock out of the cool breeze to sleep. Holding her bow and quiver of arrows she fell asleep with a smile on her face beneath her mask.

AN: I would like to thank YonderTiger for look over this chapter. I think it is strange that I try to my chapters shorter and they get longer. Xang-hyren cries and pounds his chibi head into desk. I had the ending figured out half way into first chapter. For new people that are new to the idea of reviewing. It is on the bottom left side of the story page titled 'Submit Review' just click 'Go'. I gotta run. Everyone have a Happy New Year : )!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well I this chapter is little longer. I would like to thank YonderTiger and Jennie555 for reviewing. Sesshomaru is coming up in future chapters, but it is still a few chapters before he makes he main appearance. :-) Let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, anything matching anyone else stories dated before this story was not done intentionally.

Other Notes:

Speaking is written like "Speaking".

Thoughts are written like _Thoughts._

Living With a New Life

By Xang-hyren

Chapter 6

-By the hot spring-

The sun began to rise, signaling the beginning of another day. Everything was covered with a light frost. Lying beside a rock was female dressed in white with a touch of red. Frost held to her mask and to her stray hairs. Her dew-covered hands clung still to her bow and arrows. The birds began to sing. Kagome groaned as tried to go back to sleep, but sleeping on the bare ground made that impossible. She got up and was amazed at the beauty around her. What she saw was the frost reflecting the sunlight. Everything around her was shining. _Why didn't that bastard Inuyasha ever wake me up for things like this?_ Kagome's breath could be seen rolling out from underneath her mask. Kagome stretched her muscles out. She dusted off the dirt that had got on her clothes while she slept. As she got ready to get moving, her stomach began to growl with hunger. _Great, now I am hungry. I will have to see if can find some berries or something_. With that thought in mind, she took off into the woods.

-Inu gang by the stream-

Inuyasha was up before anyone else like usual. He covered Kikyo with his haori to keep her warm. Since Kikyo woke at the break of dawn, it gave him some time to think. He was perched on a tree top just looking around. _I could never understand why Kagome did not like waking up early. I did yell at her a lot about it. Maybe I should have been nicer._ Kiba and Yohko were still asleep. They huddled together in the middle of the night to keep warm. Shippo had been sleeping with Sango and Kirara. Now Sango and Miroku were up and preparing breakfast for the camp, leaving Shippo and the children to sleep until everything is ready. Inuyasha spotted the first signs of the sun peaking out of the horizon. He jumped down to the ground and noticed a red mark on Miroku's face. Giving a shrug, he started to walk over to the sleeping Kikyo to check on her. Sango spoke with Inuyasha just as Kikyo was waking up. "This is the last of the food Kagome had in her bag, Inuyasha."

"Feh, it was going to run out sooner or later. What, did you think the food in her bag was endless?" answered Inuyasha as he went to Kikyo. _Well I guess that's the last of the ramen and candy for Shippo_.

Sango had a hurt expression on her face. _Inuyasha has not even change after Kagome's death_. She walked back toward the camp fire her eyes were starting to tear up. Miroku came up from behind her and placed his hands on Sango's shoulders.

Miroku spoke to her softly, "Please Lady Sango, do not cry. She would have wanted us to enjoy the food. As long as we remember her, it would not matter if we ran out of her food today or next week."

Sango blushed at Miroku's closeness to her. "Yeah, I know, and thank you for trying cheering me up." _He knows just how to make somebody feel better, but why does he have to be a pervert?_

Miroku's cursed hand reach and grab her behind. Sango immediately spun around and slapped the side of Miroku's face that she had not slapped already that morning. The sound of the slap caused the Shippo's ears to twitch and the young fox demon woke up. He mumbled, "I don't want to get up Mama."

Shippo sat up and looked around for Kagome. It was at that time he remembered what had happened to her and he began to whimper. _She's gone. I lost my Mama again_. Shippo asked everyone awake in camp, "Where are Kagome's bow and arrows?" Everybody look at each other, then at Inuyasha.

"Kikyo didn't need any of it, so I burned them." Inuyasha said. Everyone except Kikyo and Inuyasha had shocked looks on their faces.

"What?!" Yelled Shippo, and he charged Inuyasha. Inuyasha easily side-stepped Shippo and tossed the bag of candy that Kagome kept to him.

"Here Runt, Kagome would want you to have that." Inuyasha said as Shippo cried, clutching the bag. _Mama I miss you_.

"Why would you burn them, Inuyasha?" Sango asked with her eyes narrowed. She looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Kikyo. _Did Kikyo convince him to burn them? Kikyo and Kagome always had their problems. Kikyo always seems to get her way with Inuyasha_.

Kikyo quickly spoke up in Inuyasha's place, using a firm-toned voice. "Useless items like that would slow us down." _Beside it would be one less thing that would remind me of my reincarnation_. At that thought, Kikyo felt a brief pinch in her chest.

"How could you say that?" asked Sango as her anger toward Kikyo began to rise.

"She's right Sango." Inuyasha broke in between Sango and Kikyo. "We should get rid of all the stuff we don't need."

"But." Sango was going to continue the argument with Inuyasha and Kikyo, but Miroku intervened by putting his hand on her shoulder. Sango turned around and looked at him. _Kagome was like a sister to me. Even Miroku knows that_.

"Lady Kikyo and Inuyasha do have a point. We all know how close you and she were. I believe it is a good time to mourn for our loss of her." Miroku said in a soft, thoughtful tone. _Lady Sango and Kagome were close. Also, Kagome was like mother to Shippo. It's understandable why they are heart broken. Kikyo doesn't seem to mind much that Kagome's gone. Although, something is bothering Inuyasha, and he is trying not to show it._

Sango finally calmed down enough to speak. She looked at Miroku and said, "Your reason for burning her stuff is simple. You don't want to carry it around anymore."

The children had awoken from all the arguing that was going on. Kiba and Yohko watched and listened to the Inu gang discuss of what they were going to do with Kagome's stuff.

Everyone had their eyes on Miroku, and they were waiting for his response. "I...I have no problem carrying Kagome's backpack, but I believe it would be best to mourn her properly, even though Kikyo has Kagome's soul. It still feels like Kagome has died." Miroku said with a sigh.

Inuyasha noticed that Kiba and Yohko were awake and he said, "We'll speak of this later. Let's get these children back to their village." _Kagome will be able to rest after Sesshomaru is dead._

The Inu gang finished packing up the camp. With everything gathered the group left for the village. Sango angrily followed Inuyasha and Kikyo. Shippo was walking beside Sango, depressed as he looked at a piece of candy. The grinning Miroku took up the rear of the group, which seemed to go unnoticed by Sango or she did not mind. Yohko and Kiba walked beside Miroku.

As Yohko walked, she watched Kikyo. _She reminds me of something_. _That's it_. Yohko smiled and ran up to Kikyo. Kikyo held onto Inuyasha's arm as they walked. Yohko pulled on Kikyo's sleeve and said, "Uh, Nice lady can you teach me how to be a Miko?"

Kikyo looked Yohko in the face and calmly said, "No you do not have the skills. You will not be able to become a Miko. It will be far too hard for you. You should find something that you are far more skilled at."

Yohko stopped dead in tracks as the group kept walking. Shippo heard what Kikyo said his was about to speak to her when he noticed Kiba glaring at him. "Here." Shippo said quickly and handed her a piece of his candy. After that, he kept walking. _How could she hurt Yohko's feeling like that? Kiba does not scare me. He is just like other human that has problems with demons_.

Yohko looked at the piece of candy as she walked beside her brother and Miroku. Kiba then said, "You should throw it away. It might be cursed."

"It's not cursed. It is candy, and it tastes sweet." Miroku mumbled all the words except the last two. Miroku's main attention was not on the area around them. It was only on what was before him. Miroku was almost invisibly creeping forward with each of his steps.

Kiba was starting to feel uncomfortable walking beside Miroku. It was then he noticed Yokho had put the piece of candy into here mouth. She smiled at Kiba and said, "He is right. It's sweet."

-At Inuyasha's old camp site-

Anzu and her pack walked into the vacant camp. They began to sniff around. One wolf with an axe across his back and a scar over his right eye called out, "Anzu, over here!"

"What did you find, Ryuma?" Anzu walked over to him.

Ryuma fingered the dirt and smelled it. "She hid her scent and went this way. She made Inuyasha think he had killed her."

"Good, Ryuma lead the way. Yoshi, take four others with you and follow Inuyasha, and keep an eye on him." Anzu ordered as a dark haired wolf demon, carrying two daggers, stepped out of the group.

"Good luck on your hunt, Ryuma." Yoshi said as he proudly began to follow path Inuyasha took.

Just a Yoshi left everyone's eyesight, Ryuma called out, "Same to you 'Little' brother!"

"Augh! Stop calling me that, brother!" Yoshi groaned loudly.

Ryuma grinned at Yoshi's response. Then they took off on the path after Naraku's traitor.

-In Naraku's Fortress-

Kagura's earrings quietly swayed as she walked through the halls. _Kugoma turned against Naraku. That seems a bit strange_.

Kagura's Flashback

Kagura was looking out her window, deep in thought. _How am I going to get my heart from him?_ Kohaku knocked on Kagura's door and entered. Kagura turned around and saw that he was holding some clothing with a mask sitting on top of it.

"Master Naraku wants you to take these clothes to Kugoma." Kohaku said calmly.

"Why would Naraku want me to give her these clothes?" Kagura questioned Kohaku.

Kohaku answered, "I do not know. It is Master Naraku's wish for you to do this." With that, he left the room.

Kagura looked at the mask that was setting on the top of the clothes. _If I don't take them down to her, Naraku will torture me_. She groaned to herself and left her room.

Kagura arrived at the stream where Kugoma was bathing. Kagura noticed Naraku's scent all over her. She also noticed Kugoma's blue eyes had a cold and deep look just like Kanna. _Great, now he has another blindly loyal servant for him to command. He has even had his way with her_. Kagura placed the clothes on a fallen tree and rudely said, "Here are your clothes."

Kagura turn and began to head back to the fortress when she dropped to her knees and clutched her chest as pain torn through her. Walking out from behind some tree was Naraku with a smile on his face. "Tell me, what do you think her?"

Kagura was about to speak when Kugoma spoke up monotone voice. "You are right Master. She is weak and pathetic for a demon or servant." She had anguished look on her face. _I will see both of them dead._

"Get dressed Kugoma. We have many things to do," Naraku turned and left for the fortress.

"Yes master." Kugoma answered as she dressed herself.

The crushing pain in Kagura's chest had stopped, but there was a dull ache left behind. Kagura just sat there catching her breath while she watching Kugoma finish dressing. She watched Kugoma put the mask on that hide her emotionless face.

End Flashback

_Maybe she is pretending that she turned against Naraku. No. Naraku is not faking his hatred toward Kugoma. I might be able to use her to get my freedom._ A smile crossed her lips. She quickly suppressed her joy from her new plan as she reached her destination.

She entered the room. "I want Inuyasha's blood. Go get some for me" Naraku said to her nonchalantly. _What is he up to?_

"How much do you need?" Kagura asked him.

Naraku smiled so evilly, that it made Kagura shiver inside. "Get as much as you can. While you are at it, try to kill everyone else. You should be able to accomplish that."

-Kagome in the woods-

Kagome was eating some berries when she saw a bird. She began to stare at it. _It looks good, but I don't even have a way to make a fire to cook it_. She kept picking berries and eating them as glanced over to the bird. _Damn, now I like the thought of eating it raw_. Kagome shook the idea out her head. Kagome picked up a rock and threw it at the bird. As it flew away she felt her stomach groaned at the loss of a meal. _I will just have to make do_. She finished eating all the berries off the bush.

Kagome looked at a large tree. _I wonder how strong I am_. She spotted a large branch a little ways up the tree and jumped at it. Just reaching it, she pulled herself up. _How could 'HE' sneak through the trees without making a noise on me?_ Kagome leaped from tree to tree, until she was in the top of one of them. _That was kind of fun_. She smiled as she looked around. She noticed which direction the village is in, but she froze when she thought she saw the color red in that way. Kagome stared at it. She briefly saw Inuyasha with Kikyo hanging off his arm. They were almost to the village. Kagome growled, "Kikyo." _You will pay for what you did to me_. Kagome leaped from tree to tree toward the village.

-Inu Gang, walking towards the village-

Sango took up the rear of the group with the children, while in front of her, walked Shippo with the wounded Miroku. Inuyasha lead the group as Kikyo happily held onto him without showing it on her face. Kikyo felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Inuyasha felt Kikyo shiver and asked her, "Are you feeling ok, Kikyo?" He slip off his haori and placed it over her shoulders.

"Maybe it is something that a monk can help with." Miroku added to Inuyasha's question.

"She does not need 'your' kind of help Miroku." Sango called from the back.

"If you try to help her, pervert, you'll be the one that needs help." Inuyasha growled. _I hope Kikyo is fine_.

"I am fine Inuyasha, my love. The breeze just caught me off guard. I am still getting use to being alive again." Kikyo calmly said. Just as finished speaking, she felt sharp another pinch right where her heart is. _What is this pain?_

"We're almost to the village. We can rest there for a while." Inuyasha said as he looked at her with a worried look. _I don't want to lose her like I did with Kagome_.

As the forest opened to the destroyed village, Kikyo said, "I have no need to rest right now. We should continue with our search of the shards."

Kiba quickly pulled Yohko in front of the group and yelled, "Go away! You're not welcome here!"

Shippo was angry about Kiba's attitude and was going to yell at Kiba when Inuyasha said, "Feh, we don't need rest here. We can find a better place to stop for a rest."

Kiba and Yohko walked toward the village. As the children went into the village, Inuyasha turned with Kikyo went back into the woods. Inuyasha stopped briefly by Shippo and said, "Get over it Runt. Some people are like that."

Shippo looked at Inuyasha as the Inu gang continued on their journey. _Was Inuyasha trying to cheer me up?_

The Inu gang went back into the wood to continue on their journey. "Hurry up! We have a while before night gets here!" Inuyasha called out to the rest of the group.

-In the village-

"We're back!" Yohko called out cheerfully. The villagers turned to them with many different looks on their faces. They began to gather around them.

"Come quickly Yohko. My husband is dying. Please heal him." A woman said, almost in tears.

"I don't have the stone anymore. I can't heal him." Yohko said sadly.

"Then what good are you?!" The woman slapped Yohko to the ground.

"Yohko! How dare you!" Kiba rushed toward the woman that hit Yohko. Suddenly, a staff hit Kiba in the side of the head and he fell down next to Yohko.

"Kiba!" Yohko cried with tears in her eyes. Kiba moaned and moved a little. The old man that hit Kiba in the head stepped toward them.

"Ever since you two were born, you have brought trouble to village. All of this is your fault. You should not have been born." He said coldly as he raised his staff above his head. With a powerful swing he brought his staff down toward the kids.

AN: Xang-hyren laughs nervously. Glaring eyes and the sound sharpening weapons being heard. "Please read and review." Xang-hyren says as he flees for his life.


End file.
